1964 in film
The year 1964 in film involved some significant events. Eventshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1964_in_film&action=edit&section=1 edit *March 6 - Elvis Presley's 14th motion picture, Kissin' Cousins is released to theaters. *July 6 - A Hard Day's Night, the first Beatles film, is premiered. *October - In Photoplay magazine, Hedda Hopper announces that Sophia Loren and Paul Newman will star in the film version of Arthur Miller's play After the Fall, with Loren in the role that was written about Marilyn Monroe. The film is never made. Top grossing films (U.S.)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1964_in_film&action=edit&section=2 edit (*) After theatrical re-issue(s) Awardshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=1964_in_film&action=edit&section=3 edit Academy Awards: :Best Picture: My Fair Lady - Warner Bros. :Best Director: George Cukor - My Fair Lady :Best Actor: Rex Harrison - My Fair Lady :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins :Best Supporting Actor: Peter Ustinov - Topkapi :Best Supporting Actress: Lila Kedrova - Zorba the Greek :Best Foreign Language Film: Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow (Ieri, oggi, domani), directed by Vittorio De Sica, Italy Golden Globe Awards: :Drama: :Best Picture: Becket :Best Actor: Peter O'Toole - Becket :Best Actress: Anne Bancroft - The Pumpkin Eater :Best Supporting Actress: Agnes Moorehead - Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte :Musical or comedy: :Best Picture: My Fair Lady :Best Actor: Rex Harrison - My Fair Lady :Best Actress: Julie Andrews - Mary Poppins :Other :Best Director: George Cukor - My Fair Lady Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): :Les Parapluies de Cherbourg (The Umbrellas of Cherbourg), directed by Jacques Demy, France Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Il deserto rosso (The Red Desert), directed by Michelangelo Antonioni, Italy Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): : Susuz Yaz (Dry Summer), directed by Ismail Metin, Turkey Notable films released in 1964 Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb Woman in the Dunes Onibaba (film) Welcome, or No Trespassing A Fistful of Dollars Kwaidan Dog Star Man The Gospel According to St. Matthew (film) Fail-Safe (1964 film) The Pawnbroker (film) Bande à part (film) The Night of the Iguana (film) The Umbrellas of Cherbourg The Train Goldfinger (film) A Hard Day's Night Blood and Black Lace Gertrud A Shot in the Dark (1964 film) Hush… Hush, Sweet Charlotte The Masque of the Red Death (film) A Married Woman Diary of a Chambermaid La Danza Macabra Three Outlaw Samurai The Last Man on Earth (1964 film) Marnie (film) The Killers (1964 film) Kiss Me, Stupid Lemonade Joe Scorpio Rising The Tomb of Ligeia My Fair Lady (film) Strait-Jacket Mary Poppins (film) The Gorgon Topkapi (film) Black Sun (1964 film) Before the Revolution The Ape Woman Le Gendarme de Saint-Tropez Dog Star Man: Part 4 Les temps morts Dog Star Man: Part 3 The Last Trick The Fall of the Roman Empire (film) The Long Hair of Death The Flesh Eaters (film) Sex and the Single Girl (film) All These Women Loving Couples (1964 film) Aos Carry On Cleo The Thrill Killers The Cool World (film) Angélique, Marquise des Anges Of Human Bondage (1964 film) Sin in the Suburbs Pehlivan Meat Joy The Strangler Empire (1964 film) Devil Doll (film) Byzance All About Loving The Incredibly Strange Creatures Who Stopped Living and Became Mixed-Up Zombies Old Shatterhand (film) La Ronde (1964 film) Category:1964